Audition Lines for the Trailer for Tears of Time
by Crimson'ngeL
Summary: The definition of Courage is the ability to confront fear, pain, risk/danger, uncertainty, or intimidation. "Physical courage" is courage in the face of physical pain, hardship, or threat of death, while "moral courage" is the ability to act rightly in th


Cloud (23):

Cloud Strife, one of the few Top Ranked S.O.L.D.I.E.R.S. of the ShinRa Electric Power Company, his role from where he comes from is to protect his city and his family. Although most of the time he seems like he doesn't care, he makes up for it by putting his life on the line every day.

"Let's go." [Cold]

"Just stop, I won't let you harm those I love." [Commanding; Cold]

"As long as I have one breath in my body, I'll use it to kill you." [Honourable]

Squall (23): [TAKEN by DarkmoonWolf1/FFxDestined]

Squall Leonhart, his name says all. With the heart that's almost untamable like a lion, he throws himself into any battle that he finds harmful to anyone innocent. His attitude is cold, but his heart is definitely warm enough to care about people like Rinoa, whom he has a really tight affection for.

-NA-

Tifa (22):

Cloud's Wife, Tifa Lockheart, find herself tending a bar while trying top protect her son and daughter from the dangers on the street. She'll, just like Cloud, do anything to make sure her family is safe. Sometimes, her emotions get the best of her and she'll do more then just leave a bruise.

"Cloud! No!" [Worried; Sad]

"Leave my children alone!!" [Protective]

"Why would I tell YOU anything?" [Angry]

Lucrecia (27):

Along side Vincent, she secretly has emotions for him but she tries to act like more of a younger sister then a love of his life. Lucrecia Crescent, an assistant to Professor Daniel Drake, spends most of her free time helping him with experiments to rip some sort of connection to the other world, which Cloud lives.

"Daniel… I mean Professor Drake… the applicant is here." [Reading from a Paper]

"My name is NOT Lucy! My name is Lucrecia!" [Fed Up]

"Pfft, whatever to you too Squall Leonhart." [Tease]

Marlene (12):

A young girl, daughter to Cloud Strife. Marlene usually spends most of her time living a normal life. She worships her parents with equal worship, but strives to become a young hero herself.

"Daddy! Help!" [Crying]

"My daddy will come and save my mommy, I KNOW IT!" [Angry]

"Try not to trip over your own feet! Nya!" [Teasing]

Denzel (14):

Older brother to Marlene, and Tifa's son, Denzel finds himself in more trouble then he tries to stop. Trying to be like his father Cloud, he fights for the people smaller and weaker then him, even if he ends up getting in trouble for it.

"I'll teach your to mess with my family!!!" [Furious]

"Mom! Dad! No!" [Shocked]

"Marlene, everything will be okay… we just have to think positive." [Reassuring]

Rinoa (20): [TAKEN by SoraXMe4ever]

Rinoa Heartilly, usually a quiet young woman, tends to get a tad emotional when the people she cares about are hurt. Fighting along side Squall, she protects him as much as he protects her, or tries.

-NA-

Kairi (15):

The young girl Kairi tries to get as far in life but sometimes seems to be in her own little world whenever her beloved Roxas is around. After Sora disappeared to find the "truth", Kairi begun to see Roxas in a different light and started to fall for his boyish charm.

"I'll fight with you." [Helpful]

"Hmph! You degenerate!" [Growling; Mad]

"To the ends of the world for you my Roku…" [In Love]

Sora (16):

An outgoing, spunky, spikey haired young boy, Sora purposely pulls away from the dictated society that used to be his life. Although pulled away, he still strives everyday to make sure that his best friends Kairi and Riku are fine.

"You can attack me, but you leave those two out of this." [Serious]

"I'm not a god, I'm just someone who cares about his friends!" [Yelling]

"Live a life in my shoes and say that.." [Sighing; Sad]

Riku (18):

"The Cool Guy" Riku tends to be less attached to everything around him leaving him in a slightly "dark" mood most of the time. Mess with his friends and family, you mess with his bad attitude and strength.

"Not again, I won't let the darkness engulf me." [Calm]

"Yours shoes? Hah, it would take someone with really long feet to fill those." [Joking]

"Why is it you want Squall to open the gateway?!" [Growling]

Vincent (28):

A Vampire at heart, but a beating heart nonetheless. Vincent Valentine is constantly followed by Lucrecia, whom he considers more of a little sister then a love because of her attitude towards him. Just like Riku, his attitude towards people is cold, dark and almost uncaring. But as long as Lucrecia is in his heart and mind, along with the friends that surround him, he'll surely be like a normal, caring person.

"I will defend your honour." [Protective]

"Lucrecia! Stay back!" [Worried]

"With my wings of fury, I'll destroy you." [Mad]

Rikku (17): [TAKEN by XAmaranthLoverX]  
A young woman with a hyperactive mind. Rikku tries and tries to make sure that everything is in order but still being quite young, tends to let loose and play most of the time. Her attitude, upbeat and cheerful, can sometimes get her into messes even SHE can't get out of.

"This is MY knife, not yours!" [Temper Tantrum]

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaa Squaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!! Hehe!" [Playful]

"Touch my shoulder again and I'll make you taste feet." [Pissed]

Yuffie (16):

3rd youngest, Yuffie Kisaragi tends to get over emotional when it comes to people stealing things she stole fair and square. A thief and a child at heart, she always tries to rustle in on what Squall is doing since she finds him more of a big brother then a friend. Her attitude, almost like Rikku's, is more dark and she gets angrier then Rikku does half the time. Only because Squall acts like he doesn't care about his family.

"What-EV-ER!" [Singing; Playful]

"Ok, who stole my Firaga Materia?!" [Furious]

"In the name of Wutai, I command you to halt!" [Commanding]


End file.
